User talk:Hypercane
Re: Love it! Thanks, I'm glad you like the chat's Halloween theme. If there's anything that you think should be changed, let me know. :] -- 04:31, October 22, 2015 (UTC) Happy Halloween! Jess0426 (talk) 23:18, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Stay Safe, and have some fun! :) -- Dps04talk 17:38, December 22, 2015 (UTC) Congratulations Hi :) Congratulations on winning the Best Chat Moderator award! You can view the results here. Congratulations! 01:20, January 1, 2016 (UTC) RE:I need help with the template Hi Hyper, For the default image value in the #switch parser function, instead of adding a last value with a pipe, add #default = before the value. For example (i took your example and padded with spaces, just to make it clearer): } | } | } | F-scale | EF-scale | TORRO = Temporary cyclone south.png | Temporary tornado.png }} }} Would become: } | } | } | F-scale | EF-scale | TORRO = Temporary cyclone south.png | #default = Temporary tornado.png }} }} Penguin-Pal (talk) 02:34, January 11, 2016 (UTC) RE:Hey I need some help Hi Hyper, Which box are you referring to? Penguin-Pal (talk) 18:51, March 14, 2016 (UTC) Subject Here Why was I banned? -TacitProtest My Ban Why was I banned from chat? I checked my log and it said ban evasion. Should I have been banned longer from my recent ban? Can you please tell me why? Sharkz Rule! 02:25, July 18, 2016 (UTC) Re: An AbuseFilter Question Hey, Hypercane. The syntax of your filter is correct. As for the logic, you should probably change: action "edit" & action "move" to: action "edit" | action "move" Before the change, it results in a match if a user edits AND moves a page in the same action. I don't think it's possible to do both in the same action, so you probably want to change that to if a user edits OR moves a page. The logic in the rest of your filter looks correct. I tested the regex in the last line and it's also correct. After the fix mentioned above, my understanding is that your filter results in a match if a user edits or moves a page, their editcount is less than 100, the age of their account is less than 40 days, the page has some level of both edit and move protection, and the page is one of the pages in your list. Is this logic exactly what you intended for your filter? If so, then it should work. However, it's still a good idea to test it via Special:AbuseFilter/test. Hope this helps, -- 04:12, November 2, 2016 (UTC) RE:Help on my 'Promote Admins In Chat' feature Hi Hyper, What do you mean by that? Doesn't the script already make an alert whenever someone is promoted using it? Penguin-Pal (talk) 14:12, November 25, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays by Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! Dps04talk 05:37, December 18, 2016 (UTC) Merry Christmas from -TwinkieReborn-! Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year from '-TwinkieReborn-'! Twinkie, King of the Sandwiches. 19:48, December 21, 2016 (UTC) Happy Holidays! -Pixie is definitely not a little pixie! 16:24, December 25, 2016 (UTC) I hope you have the chance to become VSTF in the future! Signed, It's the Krystalshack! 18:57, April 23, 2017 (UTC) ;) Re: Just a quick question Wait, people actually care about those chat badge icons? Okay uh... so my understanding is that the admin badge isn't appearing next to long usernames. Am I correct to assume that neither the admin nor other users can see the badge next to the username? If that's the case, then creating a public JS page to fix it would be fine. Admins aren't promoted or demoted often here, so having to update one extra page whenever that happens wouldn't be a problem. However, I see that your script would execute every second because of that setInterval function. I saw you testing a MutationObserver here instead. Any lucky getting that to work? I don't know if it's enough to make a noticeable impact on chat performance, but I think it would be better since it would only execute every time a user joins or leaves chat. Anyway, if you want, you can try out your idea and then ask Penguin-Pal later if he can think of a better solution (ideally, one that just uses CSS). Thanks for working to fix this issue. -- 07:21, August 3, 2017 (UTC) Happy Halloween from Jaden -тωιηкιεяεвσяη- 03:59, October 31, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04! Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year! -- Dps04talk 14:05, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Hope you have a great Christmas! †αкε м℮ ◎ƒƒ ᙢƴ ∂αїℓƴ ∂ᗝᔕᗴ ◎ℱ ℘αїη 18:47, December 23, 2017 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Merry Christmas, and Happy New Year! Dps04talk 12:54, December 20, 2018 (UTC) Chat Bot Hey, Hypercane. May you please share the source code for Hypercane Bot's chat logging functionality? If you don't want to continue running a chat bot after your retirement blog post, then I can take over the responsibility of logging chat. -- 09:14, December 30, 2018 (UTC) Season's Greetings from Dps04 Dps04 wishes you Happy Holidays! -- Dps04talk 18:00, December 21, 2019 (UTC)